


Ne Plus Ultra

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [814]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony has a countdown going on. What's it for?





	Ne Plus Ultra

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/24/2001 for the word [ne plus ultra](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/07/24/ne%20plus%20ultra).
> 
> ne plus ultra  
> The highest point, as of excellence or achievement; the acme; the pinnacle; the ultimate.  
> The most profound degree of a quality or condition.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #462 Countdown.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Ne Plus Ultra

Tony had started marking days off on his calendar on the wall behind him. At first, McGee and Ziva thought nothing of it. Gibbs already knew what the countdown was for, he'd recommended DiNozzo.

However, as Tony continued marking days off on a regular basis, Ziva and McGee eventually became curious. “What's the countdown for, Tony?”

Tony just smiled mysteriously and deflected with a comment on something completely unrelated. That worked for a while, but eventually Tony's ne plus ultra had to be revealed as Vance announced that he was stepping down as Director and DiNozzo was taking his place. Interestingly, on the last day of DiNozzo's countdown.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
